Composite concrete roof system or floor systems of multi-story buildings are known. Conventional composite concrete roof or floor systems are formed of reinforced concrete slabs, which integrate concrete with reinforcing bars and support beams. It is known that as concrete cures, composite concrete roof or floor systems have a certain degree of deformation, particularly deflection in the vertical direction, due to the loads, including both dead load (the weight of the system itself) and live load (equipments, furniture and people). Therefore, there are strict requirements on the span of reinforced concrete slabs, which limit the maximum span between supporting structures. Typically, when the amount of reinforced bars and the thickness of the concrete are increased, it increases the resistance of a system to deflection. However, as the amount of reinforced bars and the thickness of the concrete increase, the dead load of the system increases, which adds to the cause of deflection.
Therefore, there is a need for improved construction materials and process for producing composite concrete roof or floor systems with enhanced resistance to structural deformation, particularly deflection in the vertical direction. It is also cost effective to use prefabricated roof or floor panels for construction of such improved composite concrete roof or floor systems. Moreover, there is further a need for light weight roof or floor systems with insulation property.